Our population is increasing, further extending requirements on diminishing natural supplies such as water. With respect to water, global climate change and depleting water sources are converging with a rapidly deteriorating drinking water supply infrastructure and a constrained economy, positioning drinking water utilities within a historic confluence of challenges. Although utility management systems exist to address components of the current problem, these systems remain substantially disconnected within the utility sector, and fail to leverage certain utility information to deliver a complete, responsive, and integrated solution. The same is true with other types of utilities, such as electricity, gas, and the like.